onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
Brindo
| jva=Kouichi Toochika| eva=| extra1=| extra2=| bounty=| devil fruit=| }} Brindo is a member of the Achino Family. He is the second son of Don Achino. He is the younger twin brother of Kanpachino. He is generally differentiated in appearance from his twin brother by his red shirt and blue heart tattoos. Abilities and Powers Physically, Brindo is very acrobatic despite his large size. He is able to perform very skillful and fast moves such as evade Luffy's punches, and jump high into the air. Along with his twin brother, Kanpachino, Brindo is able to perform a special type of skill called Combination Play. This skill allows Brindo to glow red and be magnetically drawn to his twin brother whilst his brother glows blue. By either changing his glow to blue, or having his brother change his glow to red, Brindo can also be magnetically repelled away from his brother. Brindo and Kanpachino both use this ability of theirs either to travel long distances or to give them an advantage in battle. Despite what Combination Play looks like, it is not a Devil Fruit ability but something the two brothers can do somehow naturally since they are twins.One Piece Anime - Episode 331, Brindo and Kanpachino are seen performing Combination Play. History He is seen having a toast with his family. He later boards the Phoenix Pirates ship and begins to push Stansen's head into the planks with his foot, when Luffy throws a raft at him.He then boasts how they have stolen the Straw Hat Pirates's flag and he and Luffy begin to fight. He evades all of Luffy's punches, trying to tire him out, but is hit in the end. He then tries to escape, but is captured aboard the Phoenix pirates' ship. He is laughed at by the Phoenix pirates, but Puzzle scolds them and offers a trade-himself for his crew. Brindo seems to accept,however he is "threatened" by Jirou and he says if he will lay a finger on him, the deal falls. He then receives a call from Kanpachino, but Jirou shouting that Brindo will be killed if they move against them, this angers him and he comes in person, freeing Brindo. They then begin their "combination play" attack, trying to get Luffy to fall into the ocean. Later, he and Brindo use their power and try to fight Luffy, but the ice prooves too slippery even for them. They are then called away to Lovely Land, because of Don Achino getting mad. They arrive and try to convince him, what a great birthday party they'll throw him, when Luffy comes to Lovely Land, screaming for his flag. He, Brindo, Hockera, Arabelle and Salco fight Luffy together at first, but he is then left to face off Luffy alone. He is defeated by Luffy, something about which his brother Kanpachino was very shocked. Major Battles * Brindo vs. Luffy * Brindo and Kanpachino vs. Luffy Trivia *Brindo has a distinct laugh of his own which goes "Boh ho ho ho".One Piece Anime - Episode 329, Brindo is heard laughing with a distinct laugh. It is rather gruff in sound in comparison to the way his brother, Kanpachino, laughs. *A running gag that happens with Brindo and Kanpachino is that Luffy thinks that the twins are actually clones. Thus whenever Luffy sees them together, Luffy would often state that they're using some sort of cloning technique despite being told otherwise.One Piece Anime - Episode 331, Luffy thinks Brindo and Kanpachino are clones upon seeing them. References External Links *Twin - Wikipedia article about twins. Site Navigation Category:Achino Family Category:Human Category:Male Category:Bounty Hunters Category:Non-Canon